


Prompt Seven; Begging & Edging

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Edgeplay, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: 'Hunk loved taking the lead in the bedroom not just because he held little control outside of it. More, it was the one place Shiro didn’t have to stay back and not fear the consequences. Well, not all the time.'Where I decided the only way to make Shiro beg is to have him experiencing this.





	Prompt Seven; Begging & Edging

Hunk loved taking the lead in the bedroom not just because he held little control outside of it. More, it was the one place Shiro didn’t have to stay back and not fear the consequences. Well, not all the time.

 

Wrapping his arms around the other man, he encircles the nipple with one hand and the other is lowered around Shiro’s erection. It was red and engorged, being under relentless torture for hours. The pacing was erratic but eerily smooth as if Hunk had plans for the exact moment Shiro would beg helplessly to let him cum only for Hunk’s hand to fall away;

 

“Haa, please” Shiro whines, an unusual yet all too beautiful noise to not make the most of so he pumps it up slowly before sliding his hand across the slit;

“Please what, baby?” Hunk was able to hide his flush by nuzzling into Shiro’s shoulder, giving three quick kisses in succession.

“Please let me. Cum.”

He clicks under his tongue as he leans over and watches the sticky hot length being pumped within his fisted hand;

“Just a little more,” he soothes, nuzzling his head against Shiro’s as the tortured man whines helplessly within his grasp.

“I-I can’t,” Shiro cried out as he arched his back into Hunk’s body but to little avail as Hunk only tightened his grip around the man.

“Shhh you can,” and he finally increases the pace, he loved torturing Shiro but he was not wholly cruel.

 

Almost sobbing, Shiro gasps, bucking his hips into the new pace, his cock sliding in and out of the fisted hand.

“Cum now baby,” shyness now fell away as his breath is taken away by the sight of a desperate Shiro, he releases it and watches him.

He shakes, tears falling in relief when he finally orgasms, toes curling, eyes closing as he shoots upwards, making a mess on his stomach in a pool.

 

Hunk smooths down Shiro’s hair and holds him gently as the man breaths heavily to recover. Time always seemed to still during the aftermath of sex, the only sounds being their breaths as they clung together in their sticky heat.

Once he felt sure Shiro was over the edge of the…Edge, Hunk moved to grab a cloth and heated water. He needed to be cleaned up and even then, as he turns back and watches the muscular form of Shiro stretch out in their bed. He always looked the most relaxed afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still peeved that I messed up the ship part for this request e.e


End file.
